


Dancing In My Living Room

by inspirit11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirit11/pseuds/inspirit11
Summary: Like magnets his eyes find Atsumu’s from across the gym, smile blinding. For a moment, it’s all Atsumu can do to stop himself from sprinting over there and gathering Shouyou into his arms. Proving how professional he is can’t be more important than soaking up all of Shouyou’s radiance.“For fuck’s sake,” Sakusa mutters.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 553





	Dancing In My Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Title From 'Beautiful Stranger' by Halsey.

The coffee’s made when Atsumu wakes up, the carafe sitting innocently on the kitchen counter with a No.1 setter mug next to it. He pours himself a cup and shovels in enough sugar to kill the taste.

A backwards-bending Shouyou smiles at him upside down from his position on their living room floor as he carries out his morning yoga routine. Sipping near boiling coffee doesn’t do enough to distract from the way Shouyou’s muscles bulge through the contortions. He’s used to having a numb mouth in the morning now.

It’s only when it’s turned off that he notices the absence of the faint music Shouyou was playing, the soothing instrumental kind that makes you think of temples and incense. Shouyou puts his hands over Atsumu’s where they hold his mug and leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Good morning,” he murmurs.

“It is now,” he replies, putting his mug on the coffee table, pulling Shouyou down to collapse on him, half of his body falling on the unoccupied part of the couch with the other half in Atsumu’s lap. He scrambles onto his back, grinning up at him, poking Atsumu’s cheek with his toe and squealing when Atsumu bites it.

“Drink your coffee, Atsumu-san! We can’t be late.” Atsumu pushes up his shirt and blows a raspberry on his stomach, moving slow enough that Shouyou could stop him if he wanted to. He just laughs and clutches his hair.

“I ain’t ever been late to practice a day in my life. It’s gonna take more than you in some booty shorts to keep me off schedule.” Perhaps his words would have more impact if he didn’t kiss Shouyou’s bellybutton right after.

“You love my booty shorts.” He’s miles more shameless than he was when Atsumu first met him but he still blushes a little at lines like that. He pushes Atsumu up off the couch and into the kitchen so they can make breakfast together. Osamu’d beaten some basic cooking skills into him when they’d first started dating so he’s not a total hindrance when he’s following Shouyou’s cheerfully chirped instructions.

(“You’re lucky Shouyou-kun’s even givin’ you the time of day. Now we gotta make you useful enough that he sticks around even when he realises how lousy you are.” Atsumu whacked him with a still-dripping spatula.) 

He makes some mean eggrolls now. But even when he was burning them, Shouyou would eat each one without complaint.

Grocery shopping with Shouyou is it’s own adventure. Atsumu makes a challenge out of sneaking as much junk into the cart as he can before his little health freak notices. His beautiful little nutrient-seeking, disciplined-beyond-corruption partner who notices the sugar frosted cereal before they’ve even made it out of the aisle. An abysmal showing on Atsumu’s part.

“If you want the frosted flakes for weekends, you have to give up at least two of the cupped ramen.”

“You’re killin’ me, Shouyou-kun!”

“Better me than one of the staff realising you’ve cheated on the diet.”

He has a point but Atsumu tries to wrestle the box back into the cart anyway. It takes Shouyou accidentally bumping into the trolley and sending it careening to make him let go. He chases after it, narrowly avoiding an avalanche of juice bottles from an artful display.

Atsumu cackles as Shouyou’s reprimanded by a couple of staff, bowing profusely till they go away. Shouyou scowls, sticks his tongue out at him and carries on without waiting for Atsumu to catch up.

The silent treatment lasts through Atsumu getting five bags of chocolate cookies, three bottles of soda and two ice-cream tubs into the cart, with Shouyou all the while ignoring Atsumu’s teasing. At that point he back-hugs him tightly, and nibbles on his earlobe.

“Let go. I need to grab the eggs.”

“’m sorry,” he says, pressing kisses to Shouyou’s cheek.

“Atsumu-san –”

“I’ll be more careful next time. Swear it on my Romero jersey.” Shouyou knows how important that is. It’s a jersey he’s had since he and ‘Samu were sixteen and they’d begged their dad to take them along with him to Brazil for a business trip. He’d pushed past at least five crying children to shove the jersey under Romero’s hand for him to sign, still shaking from spiking the last ball so hard it ricocheted into the crowd. He won’t ever forget Romero’s kind smile, feeling Osamu at his back, thinking he knew exactly what his destiny was and how he would get there. What an absolute fool. Who could’ve seen Shouyou Hinata coming.

Slowly, Shouyou melts and turns in his arms, hugging him back before leaning back and, quick as a flash, pinching Atsumu’s nipple so hard he yelps.

“You little shit,” he wheezes, staggering after his laughter-ridden form.

In the end, Atsumu only manages to take home one cupped ramen and one box of cookies, magnanimously permitted by Shouyou, convinced of his genuine remorse. They both know he only took the cookies because they’re Shouyou’s favourite cheat-food anyway.

There ain’t nothing like watching Shouyou jump. In practice, sweating through his ragged activewear or in the middle of a game, soaring above the opposing team’s blockers, heavy lights glinting off his vibrant hair. Not like watching Hoshiumi leap to exactly where he needs to be like the calculating little bugger he is. They might both fly but Atsumu’s never seen freedom like Shouyou reaching for the sun.

“Just fucking serve,” Sakusa snaps. They’re two points down in a two-on-two against Bokuto and Thomas, both of whom are grinning at him knowingly. So he’s a little obvious, sue him. Anyone who’s ever met Shouyou’s been a little starry-eyed ever since.

“Rough weekend, Omi-kun?”

“You’re an unprofessional buffoon.”

“Guessin’ Skype sex with Iizuna-san ain’t hitting the spot these days.”

He serves normally to make Bokuto receive before he can interject to tell him to not overstep. He wouldn’t need to though. Sakusa and he, unrepentant assholes that they are, can take whatever they throw at each other. Sakusa hadn’t batted an eyelid at his comments. It’s a special kind of friendship that lets you pick each other apart and come out unscathed. Doesn’t mean he isn’t the first one standing between Sakusa and overenthusiastic press or asshole sponsors who insist on shaking hands.

Bokuto sends it to Thomas who spikes a cross. Sakusa lunges and bumps it back to him in a lazy arc and he fakes out Thomas with a dink. Bokuto lunges but he’s too late. The ball drops with a small, satisfying thud and Sakusa nods at him faintly, expression wiped clean of discomfort for a moment. Approval if he’s ever seen it.

He looks up just in time to see Shouyou tumble back from receiving a spike from Barnes, having beautifully killed the ball’s momentum. He’s not up fast enough for Meian to toss it back to him so he sends it back to behind Barnes. Or tries to anyway, Barnes is tall enough to stop the ball in it’s tracks and turn it into a toss. Inunaki sends it back to him and he spikes in a terrifying motion, running smack dab into Meian’s block. Shouyou’s won.

Like magnets his eyes find Atsumu’s from across the gym, smile blinding. For a moment, it’s all Atsumu can do to stop himself from sprinting over there and gathering Shouyou into his arms. Proving how professional he is can’t be more important than soaking up all of Shouyou’s radiance.

“For fuck’s sake,” Sakusa mutters.

Knowing Shouyou’s watching sharpens his focus, hardens his resolve. Shouyou deserves the best so that’s what he needs to be. His next move is an untouched service ace.

“Don’t look so excited to see ‘Samu. His head’s big enough as it is.”

Shouyou kicks his shin as they walk. “Osamu-san promised to make katsudon just for me, of course I’m excited.”

“I could make you katsudon,” Atsumu grumbles, tightening his arm around him. They’re lucky Osamu lives close enough to walk to his place.

“Oh! I almost forgot, is it okay if Natsu stays with us next week? I want to invite her to the Warriors game.”

“Of course it is.”

It’s still adorable, ten months after starting this, how Shouyou has to get on his toes to kiss Atsumu’s cheek. 

Once they’ve reached and he’s opened the door with his spare key, they make the familiar trek to the kitchen and he says loudly “Natsu-chan’s a good sibling. She doesn’t have a boyfriend who’s ready to murder me at any given moment.”

“I wouldn’t do it randomly. I’d wait for the right opportunity,” Suna says without missing a beat, not looking up from where he’s demoulding panna cottas. Osamu squeezes his shoulder fondly, provoking a small, shy smile.

“Suna-san! You were amazing in the Adlers game! They couldn’t touch you for three whole sets!”

“Ah.” Both Osamu and Atsumu laugh at Suna’s constipated expression. He’s always found it easier to deal with sarcasm and criticism than praise. Especially Shouyou’s brand of genuine enthusiasm.

“Thanks,” he mutters finally, not looking up at them.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you this season, huh Shouyou-kun,” Osamu teases, walking over and ruffling his hair.

“Mhm. Beating Suna-san when he’s on such a roll is going to feel amazing,” he replies, eyes glinting. And Atsumu can’t not drape himself over Shouyou’s shoulders and nuzzle his hair at that.

“H-Hey,” Shouyou sputters, but he holds Atsumu’s arms close around him all the same.

“You sappy morons,” Suna hisses. He’s indignant for two seconds till Osamu kisses his cheek and then melts a little. He’s still scowling as he sets the table but it’s just for show.

Shouyou breaks out of Atsumu’s hold to help Osamu carry things to the dinner table, telling him about Atsumu nearly ruining their rice cooker because he was too busy replying to comments on his gym selfies to keep a proper eye on it.

“Key word is ‘almost’” Atsumu protests as they all take their seats. “I had everything under control.”

“You got it lucky, Shouyou-kun,” Osamu says, fixing Atsumu with an accusatory glare. “Wasn’t too long ago he was still ruinin' pans every time he tried to fry somethin'.”

Shouyou consolingly pats his hand. “Thank you for your service,” he says earnestly.

“Oi, quit your whinin', I bought you a new one each time. And you.” Atsumu rounds on Shouyou who’s occupied with spooning food onto his plate. “You saying my selfies aren’t worth talking about?”

“I guess I do have to admit your confidence isn’t totally baseless,” Shouyou says, mock-reluctantly. “But it’s a little like living with a peacock.” Osamu guffaws with laughter while Suna grimaces. He probably doesn’t feel for people very often.

“It was bad enough sharing a locker room with him. You have my sympathies.”

“It’s not all bad,” Shouyou interjects before Atsumu can shoot back at him. He’s blushing. “I don’t think I’d want to live with anyone else.” He manages to hold Atsumu’s gaze for a second before he looks down at his food intently.

“And there you have it. Shouyou-kun thinks the world of me.” He tries to sound smug but judging by Osamu’s raised eyebrow, he hasn’t been able to conceal just how chuffed he is at Shouyou’s comments. Any number of scathing exchanges with Suna and rounds of bickering with ‘Samu are worth knowing he makes Shouyou happy.

Sunday mornings spent in bed with Shouyou are sacred to Atsumu. There’s no real rest during the gruelling V-League season, they’ll have to get up soon enough to head to the gym, but they have these precious peaceful mornings to themselves. He loves to pillow his head on Shouyou’s incredible thighs and listen to him talk about what his never-ending list of friends are up to. Stories about Kageyama fumbling through an interview are always wonderful.

“He said Hirugami-san was laughing so hard he couldn’t scold him properly.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh, Kenma’s asking if I want anything from the States. What do you think, is there anything worth getting?”

Atsumu turns his head to mumble “Not sneakers” against his skin and then bites him, relishing Shouyou’s little gasp, soothing the spot with a wet kiss. 

“Of course not, sneakers aren’t a good souvenir! I’ll just ask for a postcard.”

“What if I took you to the States and bought you sneakers. Would they still be a bad souvenir?”

The question hangs between them for a few seconds before Shouyou tugs his hair questioningly.

He sluggishly gets up to reach into his bedside table, handing Shouyou the papers he pulls out.

“Surprise,” he says. He’s not nervous. Everyone he consulted, including Shouyou’s parents, told him this was a good idea. There’s no need to brace himself for Shouyou’s reaction.

“Tickets to LA?” His eyes are saucer-wide, shining with excitement, voice tremulous. “For us? During the off-season?” 

“Yup.” Why is his heart beating so fucking fast. He swallows, steeling himself to keep his voice even. “What do you say? Wanna spend our anniversary in LA with me?”

Shouyou throws his arms around him, pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Atsumu holds him tight.

“Yes! Yes, yes yes!” He gasps. He’s beaming at Atsumu, so goddamn gorgeous and joyful. Atsumu loves him so fucking much, wants to lay the whole world at his feet if it means Shouyou will keep looking at him like that.

“That’s a relief,” he says, winded.

Shouyou still looks fond when he’s rolling his eyes. “Like I was going to say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author does not share this Atsumu's opinion of Hoshiumi, actually loves him to bits.
> 
> edit: I HAD TO CHANGE WHO SAKUSA WAS HAVING SKYPE SEX W BC CHAPTER 394 SAYS HE AND KOMORI ARE COUSINS FML FML FML (so its their old captain from itachiyama)


End file.
